putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena
Elena is a Japanese woman raised in Russia, living in that country during both the Russian and present day era. Since she was little Elena was indoctrinated to believe in and began to work as an officer for Vladimir Putin; she also grew a strong friendship with her fellow agent Urusei Teppannov. After learning of the suicide of a child-soldier named Irina, who had also worked for Putin, Elena was unable to follow Putin any longer and decided to undermine his regime. Histor In the Russia Era Growing up in a Russian orphanage despite her Japanese heritage, Elena formed a friendship with another Japanese boy there, Urusei Teppannov, and the two would often listen to the radio together. Becoming indoctrinated to support and idolize Vladimir Putin the two resolved to join his service. After becoming adults the two went their separate ways; as Teppannov became a hitman, Elena became an officer under Putin. As a Russian officer, Elena was at some point charged with overseeing the child-soldiers being raised to fight for their country. *Relation to Irina and her comrade up to suicide, to be expanded on. Part 3 Over time, Elena continued to see Irina's smile in her moment of suicide; as a result she became fixated on the tragedy that had occurred and was unable to suppress her moral outrage at the abuses perpetrated by Putin. As a result, she decided to undermine the regime by exposing the child-soldiers and Irina's suicide to the public. Staying up late into the night, she planned to broadcast the story over the internet, and created a spam file that would force the story into everyone's computers. Unable to sleep despite her tiredness, Elena began consuming wine and cigarettes as she worked to upload the spam file to the internet. *Plan to be expanded on Part 4 Traits Personality Elena was a serious and determined young woman in Russia, who at times acted cold-hearted. Having grown up without a family in the orphanage, she grew deeply attached to whoever was in her life, becoming close friends and later lovers with Teppannov and coming to regard Putin like a father-figure to her. Due to this closeness, she was willing to put her faith in Putin to the utmost and pretended not to notice all the harm that his regime was doing to the people, the child-soldiers in particular. Despite this, Elena had a natural moral center and was unable to look away from the tragedy occuring after Irina's suicide. Seeing the girl smile at the end and obsessing over what it meant, she was unable to forget her story and realized that she and Irina had both had the same beginning. After realizing this, Elena became set on otherthrowing the current regime. *There's more During her life, Elena indulged in occasional vices to deal with her stress, becoming a heavy drinker and smoking many cigarettes in the span of one night. Skills and Abilities Elena was a competent and intelligent agent for Vladimir Putin and rose high through the ranks due to her skill as an officer. *There's more Appearance Elena was a tall and buxom young woman with blue eyes framed with narrow red glasses and pink hair swept up in a bun, save for her bangs and a long strand on one side. For her job she wore a Russian army officer's uniform of a dark green cap, skirt, and buttoned jacket with a green tie and white shirt underneath, long grey stockings, and black high-heels. Over her uniform she also wore a long white coat, and had a Soviet tattoo on her leg as a symbol of her former allegiance. As a child in the orphanage, she wore a dark brown fur-lined coat, gloves, hat, and tan pants. On her coat was a white stripe, on which was pinned a badge. After changing her appearance to escape the country, Elena presented herself with dark tanned skin and blonde hair. At the beach, she wore a small two-piece bikini and sunglasses. During Teppannov's image of them together she was seen in an elegant red ballgown with her hair bound up. Relationships Irina Kagamine Rin Hatsune Miku Urusei Teppannov Elena's childhood friend. Becoming close companions with Teppannov as a child, Elena identified with the man's heritage as a fellow Russo-Japanese and was one of the few children able to speak to him directly. The two would often listen to the radio together in the orphanage and Elena looked back on those times happily. After growing up, Elena was separated from and lost track of Teppannov; despite this, Elena loved Teppannov and was loved by him. After coming back together again Elena was completely willing to run away with Teppannov and escape from Russia. *Is there more? Putin Trivia Curiosities Gallery Concept Art= LukaConcept.jpg|Elena's concept art by Shiuka LUKA.jpg|Another illustration of Elena's uniform for Although I Want to Sleep! |-| Part 3= Nemuritaib.jpg|A sleeping Elena in Although I Want to Sleep! LetsTakeaTrip.jpg|Elena with a disguised appearance in Let's Take a Trip! Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Elena from A Voice in My Heart. Little kids.jpg|The child Elena with Teppannov. Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|A slumped over Elena from A Voice in My Heart ○ |-| Part 4= ErenaFarewell.jpg|A vision of Elena in Farewell! |-| Misc= Shiuka Elena.jpg|An illustration of Elena by Shiuka Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Russia Era